¡Nosotros somos Slytherin!
by KatherineAker
Summary: La vida de Katherine Aker cambia bastante desde que entró a Hogwarts, su mejor amiga Ona le hara perder la poca paciencia que tiene, conocera a Inaru.La venganza sera costosa pero como suelen decir la venganza es dulce aunque ella conlleve cosas de las que después no nos sintamos orgullosos...
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Me desperté por culpa de los rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana.

No quiero levantarme estoy demasiado a gusto... Mi madre me gritó desde el otro lado de la puerta

-¡Kate! vas a llegar tarde a la estación de king's cross ¡ levántate ahora!

Bueno aun no esta demasiado enfadada no me ha llamado por mi nombre completo Katherine Emily Aker, somos una familia de sangre pura ¡y a mucha honra!

-Voy mama-respondí antes de que su enfado aumentara...los Aker no nos caracterizamos por nuestra paciencia y calma.

Después de despejarme un poco, decidí salir de la cama,¡con lo bien que estaba yo!.Me vestí y llevé las maletas y a furia ,mi mascota,un dragón en miniatura, a la entrada de la mansión cuando vi entrar a mi hermano mayor Maximus, pero le llamamos Max, no en muy buen estado que digamos

-¿Que te ha pasado? eeh Max-dije con mi típica sonrisa arrogante-parece que al colacuerno húngaro de papa no le caes muy bien Max.

-¡ Cállate Kathie! Es culpa tuya que no le caiga bien a ese dragón

-¡No me llames Kathie! Y no es culpa mía

Nosotros dos seguíamos discutiendo como cada día,mientras que nuestro hermano pequeño,Aaron, intentaba calmarnos

pero como siempre no le hacíamos caso y claro como de costumbre nos transformamos en lobos,ya que todos los Aker somos animagos unos antes que otros claro todo depende de tu habilidad y siempre es en un lobo, apareció nuestro padre y nos separo.

Una vez que llegamos a la estación,después de hacer las ultimas compras en el Callejón Diagon,entramos en el anden 9 3/4 y mi hermano y yo llegamos al tren,este era mi primer año en hogwarts,yo sabia que Draco Malfoy también estaría,al ser mi mejor amigo desde siempre, busqué en que vagón podría estar hasta que lo encontré.

-¡Draco!-le abracé muy fuerte

-¡Kate! hace tiempo que no nos veíamos-dijo Draco mientras me abrazaba

Me senté a su lado y después llegaron Goyle,Crabbe y Blaise,pasó la mujer del carrito de los dulces y casi lo dejamos vacio. Cuando de repente apareció Pansy como la odio ¡es irritante! entonces se quedó mirando a Draco con cara de obsesionada,como siempre...

-Drakie estas aqui-dijo Pansy

-No me llames así Pansy ¡vete!

-pero,pero..

-Pansy ya has oído a Draco lárgate-dije mientras sacaba mi varita e hice que una pequeña explosión-chispa enfrente de su cara y salió corriendo y gritando

Todos empezamos a reír

-¡¿a que ha molado?!-dije mientras seguía riendo

-¡ya ves!-dijo Blaise

-A salido pitando y que cara ha puesto ¡jajajaja!-dijo Draco-¿como lo has aprendido?

-me lo enseño Max hace algunas semanas a sido muy útil

Antes de que entráramos al Gran Salón la profesora McGonagall nos dijo que esperáramos y entonces Draco dijo:

-Asi que lo que decían en el tren era cierto,el gran Harry Potter está en Hogwarts...estos son Crabbe y Goyle y ella es Katherine-dijo señalándonos-y yo soy Draco Malfoy-se puso delante de Harry y siguió hablando-pronto te darás cuenta de que hay familias mejores que otras,yo puedo ayudarte con eso-le tendió la mano a Harry

-Creo que puedo hacerlo yo mismo gracias

Draco enfadado volvió con nosotros

-Que se ha creído ese,no sabe con quien está hablando-se quejó

-No sabe la que le espera-dije yo mientras la profesora nos hizo pasar y explico para que servia el sombrero seleccionador yo no estaba prestando demasiada atención

-Bien ahora iré llamando por orden de lista, la primera será Katherine Aker

Me senté en el taburete y me puso el sombrero y este dijo:

-Interesante otra Aker... Tu casa perfecta es ¡SLYTHERIN!-con mi típica sonrisa me dirigí hacia la mesa de slytherin, estaba claro que entraría ahí, como toda mi familia durante siglos, me levanté y me dirigí a la mesa de Slytherin…

Cuando acabaron de colocar a los de primer año en sus casas y después Dumbledore dió su discurso de bienvenida, todos empezamos a comer. Yo estaba sentada en medio de Max y Draco y en frente tenía a Ona (una de mis mejores amigas) y a un amigo de Max. Max y yo nos hacíamos la competencia para ver quién comía más aunque no dijéramos nada.

-¿Kate como puedes comer tanto?- dijo Draco.

-¡Come, come, come!- animaba Ona con su energía natural.

-¡Max a este paso vas a perder!- decía el amigo de Max.

Al final quedamos en empate... como siempre… ¡Max me saca de mis casillas!

Al cabo de unas semanas ya nos habíamos acostumbrado a las clases, soy una de las favoritas del profesor Snape. Ona y yo conocimos a Inaru, era simpática para ser de Gryffindor , es sangre pura, menos mal que no es una sangre sucia. Draco y los demás se metían siempre con Lombotton, bastantes veces Ona y yo también ayudábamos ¡era muy divertido! El tiempo pasaba rápido y ya estábamos en vacaciones de navidad y mi cumpleaños, por lo que mi padre seguramente me prepararía una fiesta "sorpresa" la qual sería como cada año y yo tendría que fingir que no sabía nada y sorprenderme, encima como estará el abuelo tendré que "llevarme bien" con Max, al menos estará Draco... ¡Kate, es tu mejor amigo, no puede gustarte!

Faltaban dos días para que nos dieran las vacaciones. Estábamos en la hora del descanso, Inaru estaba con el Weasley, como puede llevarse bien con ese traidor de la sangre y con la sangre sucia y con Potter, mientras Ona y yo estábamos comiendo ranas de chocolate y entonces llegaron Draco, Goyle y Crabble y fueron a hablar con Potter.

-¿Que pasa Potter? ¿Como esta tu amigo Longbottom?- preguntó Draco con sorna.  
-Eso no te importa Malfoy – contestó Granger.

Ona y yo nos acercamos hasta donde estaban, Ona fue la primera en hablar.

-¡Calla! No está hablando contigo.

-Y además de esto te atreves a hablarle a un superior…asquerosa sangre sucia- dije yo después de Ona.

Granger se quedó seria, se notaba que iba a ponerse a llorar mientras nosotros nos reíamos. Potter, Weasley e Inaru fueron con ella que había salido corriendo.

-Muy buena ésa chicas- nos dijo Draco a nosotras.

Estábamos en la última clase de trimestre antes de las vacaciones, era la clase de pociones con Snape el cuál como rutinariamente dejaba por los suelos al trío dorado.

¿Quién me podría decir que ingrediente le faltaría a esta poción para que sea efectiva?

-Le falta moco de troll.  
Parece que la señorita Granger no puede controlar ser una "sabelotodo"- dijo Snape- diez puntos menos para Gryffindor.

Granger iba a protestar cuando Snape siguió hablando: Ahora quien podría decirme para que sirve esta poción?

-Es veritaserum, sirve para el que la tome diga la verdad-respondí yo.  
-Perfecto señorita Aker, no esperaba menos de una de mis mejores alumnas.  
-Profesor Snape ella tampoco ha levantado la mano, ni usted le dio permiso para responder- dijo Granger.  
- Veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor.

Yo sonreía con mi típica sonrisa de superioridad, la clase siguió y al fin ¡Vacaciones!


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

-¡Draco! que bien al fin vacaciones ¿Que harás por navidad?- le dije mientras que íbamos los dos solos por los pasillos hacia la sala común.  
-Pues iré a casa y estaré con mis padres...Dentro de unos días será tu cumpleaños así que supongo que tu padre te preparará una fiesta así que nos veremos allí.  
-Si- dije mientras sonreía- últimamente casi no hemos podido hablar...  
-Lo sé últimamente has estado más con Ona y vuestra amiga de Gryffindor.  
-Se llama Inaru- le conté aunque sé que eso le molesta.  
-Si ella... no sé como os podéis llevar bien con una Gryffindor.  
-Es divertida y simpática además es una sangre pura.  
-Cambiando de tema, ¿que te pondrás para la fiesta?  
-Es un secreto- le dije sacándole la lengua.

Íbamos riendo por el pasillo cuando nos encontramos con el trío dorado.

Eeh Potter que te diviertas con tu familia...aah es verdad, que no tienes jajajajaja.

Me hizo mucha gracia ese comentario así que yo también empecé a reírme.

-No le hagas caso Harry- le dijo el Weasley.  
-Eso Harry no le hagas caso- dije imitando la voz del Weasley y Draco y yo nos volvimos a reír mientras nos íbamos.

Llegamos a la puerta de la sala común.

-Sangre limpia-Draco dijo la contraseña y la puerta se abrió.  
Él fue hacia el dormitorio de chicos y yo al de chicas, Ona ya estaba allí.

-¿Dónde has estado? Inaru y yo te habíamos estado buscando.  
-Estaba con Draco, fuimos a dar una vuelta.  
-¡Uoh! ¿Y que habéis hecho pillines?- dijo Ona.  
-¡Nada! solo estábamos hablando y nos metimos un poco con Potter- dije un poco sonrojada.  
-Ya lo sé tonta, era una broma... pero admite que Draco te gusta.  
-¡Nunca! además él es mi mejor amigo.

El camino de vuelta a casa fue normal, bastante tranquilo, todo fue como de costumbre riéndonos y burlándonos de los demás, nada fuer de lo común. Cuando llegamos a King's Cross papá y mamá ya estaban allí igual que los padres de Draco con los que estaban hablando. Me despedí de Inaru y Ona y fui donde estaban mis padres, Max ya estaba con ellos y Draco se dirigía también donde estaban sus padres, cuando ya estábamos allí mi padre me abrazó.

-Mi hijita pequeñita ¡Te he echado de menos!-dijo mientras me abrazaba cada vez más fuerte.  
-Papá...No...Puedo respirar...-dije.  
-¡John suelta a tu hija la vas a asfixiar!-dijo mi madre enfadada.  
-No tiene remedio- le dijo mi madre a Narcissa (madre de Draco), su mejor amiga.

Las navidades pasaron rápido, es normal nos reuníamos toda la familia en casa estábamos mamá, papá, Max, Aarón, el abuelo Damon y el tio James. Así que nuestro jardín/bosque además de nuestros dragones estaban los del abuelo y el tío James. Cada dos por tres estábamos todos en la sala de duelos, es una de las aficiones de la familia, si quieres ser alguien en esta familia tienes que ser bueno en duelos. Mi entrenamiento solo acaba de empezar así que aun no puedo participar. Los días van pasando y se acerca mi cumpleaños, mi padre pensaba como siempre que yo no sabía nada pero era muy predecible, a él le encanta hacer fiestas, bailes y cosas de estas. Durante estos días les había enviado cartas a Inaru preguntando como le iba, me respondió enseguida contándome como estaba pasando las vacaciones, me explicó que había estado en casa de Ron Weasley.

Al fin llegó el día de mi cumpleaños, por la mañana todo fue como cada año, un montón de regalos caros de parte de mis padres y a la tarde fui a arreglarme para la fiesta por la noche. Una de las elfas domésticas estaba peinando mi pelo negro mientras que otra me iba enseñando algunos vestidos para ponerme, la verdad es que no sabía cual ponerme, mi madre siempre se empeña en comprarme vestidos sabiendo que no me gustan. Habían de todos los colores al final me decidí por el vestido granate, era un vestido bastante simple que resaltaba una de las características principales de los Aker, los ojos rojos como la sangre y el pelo negro como la noche. Empecé a escucha las voces de la gente, los primeros en llegar fueron los Malfoy, ya que vivían relativamente cerca nuestro. Podía escuchar como Lucius hablaba con mi padre, mi madre le dijo a Draco que yo estaba en mi habitación, al cabo de unos segundos Draco estaba llamando a la puerta.

-Kate, soy Draco.  
-Pasa-le respondí mientras las elfas desaparecían Draco entró, yo ya tenía puesto el vestido.  
-Feliz cumpleaños Kate-sonrió pero no era una de sus típicas sonrisas arrogantes, era una de esas sonrisas que solo se podían ver muy de vez en cuando y solo si eras alguien que el considere un igual, alguien a quien aprecie-Te queda muy bien ese vestido, deberías llevar más vestidos.  
-Sabes que los odio, no son cómodos.  
-Pues a mi me gustan como te quedan.

Me sonrojé y le abracé cuando de repente se abrió la puerta y...  
-IT'S RAINING MEN~~~~- era Ona- ¡Felicidades Kate!- me abrazó y salió por la puerta tan rápido como entró diciendo que era un...¿Colibrí? creo que dijo eso.  
-Nunca deja de sorprenderme... ¿Que habrá tomado?  
-Ella es así-dijo Draco.  
-Lo sé lo sé...-"yo que estaba abrazando a Draco "pensaba mientras "lloraba" en mi interior.  
-Será mejor que bajemos- dijo Draco.  
-Ves bajando yo aún no puedo bajar, mi padre me avisará...


End file.
